


Caught in a Lab Bromance

by janiejanine



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Bruce and Tony, Science Bros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Lab Bromance

     

([listen](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/caught-in-a-lab-bromance))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Friends**  / The Buzzcocks

 _You know I’ve often wondered if what you’re telling me is true  
_ _But I know that I can make it if I have my friends to see me through_

02. **Pop Rocks and Coke**  / Green Day

 _I don’t care if you don’t mind  
_ _I’ll be there not far behind_

03. **I Just Want to Have Something to Do**  / The Ramones

 _Hanging out all by myself  
_ _‘Cause I don’t want to be with anybody else  
_ _I just want to be with you_

04. **I Am a Scientist**  / Guided by Voices

 _I write to you to show you  
_ _I am an incurable  
_ _And nothing else behaves like me_

05. **I See a Darkness**  / Bonnie ‘Prince’ Billy

 _Well I hope that someday, buddy  
_ _We have peace in our lives_

06. **The Storm**  / Boy & Bear

 _Where do you come from, where do you go?  
_ _‘Cause I can see it in your hands  
_ _That you’re not a fighter, but you’ve had your dance before_

07. **We’re Going to Be Friends**  / The White Stripes

 _When I wake tomorrow I’ll bet  
_ _That you and I will walk together again  
_ _I can tell that we are going to be friends_


End file.
